supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
La Toya Jackson
La Toya Jackson (born May 29, 1956) is an American singer, actress and a living person who does other things. She has a brother who died in 2009 and his name is Michael. At the time of filming on Ben and Toad's Contest, she was 56, making her the fourth oldest contestant on the show behind Priscilla Presley, Kirstie Alley and Jiroemon Kimura. In 2011, she was one of the contestants on "The Celebrity Apprentice Season 4". She was fired by Donald Trump in week 8 and then Trump brought back La Toya in the competition. She was fired by Donald Trump on the third week. Also she appeared in The Celebrity Apprentice All Stars and she is on the Power team and she was fired from the show in week 4. Trivia *Another actress who voices Martha Cox in High School Musical, High School Musical 2 ''and ''High School Musical 3: Senior Year, was born in the same day, expect she was born in 1984. *In week 9 of The Celebrity Apprentice 2011, La Toya Jackson is back in the competiton as a replacement for Backbone member Jose Canseco. *La Toya Jackson ranked #100 on The Top 200 Living People. *La Toya Jackson's brother Michael died on June 25, 2009, which is two days before Khloé Kardashian's 25th birthday, and six days after Tomoji Tanabe died. *When Allen Ford (Toadette's role in Arm Melters and Birdo in Wipeout) say "I'm two times national champion", all she says is "Toadette, you're two times!". *La Toya Jackson is Birdo's partner for the Arm Melter Armwrestling League. Birdo's favorite was Ford and Jackson's favorite was Goodsell. *La Toya replaced Allen Ford to be in Birdo's team for the Toad Club. *In Allen Ford's episode of Wipeout, La Toya has the same stats as actress and singer Sabrina Bryan. *La Toya Jackson appeared in the all-stars season of The Apprentice. *She dislikes Toni Braxton because of a call. *She was revealed to be the Alien Mask in The Masked Singer. Category:Contestant replacements Category:ASAP Category:ASBB Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:La Toya Jackson Category:Contestants fired by Donald Trump Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Minor characters Category:Major characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:Indiana Category:1956 Births Category:Unlockables Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:Played By Others Category:People with other deaths Category:Characters appear in films Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Actors Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Calgary, Alberta Category:Laurentian Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Contestants landing on an Event Space Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Fred Page Cup Category:Contestants on June 5th Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Contestants on May 1st Category:Contestants on May 8th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Contestants on April 17th Category:Contestants on April 24th Category:Articles with hCards Category:Contestants on April 3rd Category:Contestants on April 10th Category:Female Characters Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Arnprior, Ontario Category:1958 Births Category:Deep River, Ontario Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Contestants fired from the top 100 Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:21st century deaths Category:Over the Top Category:Zoom 1976 Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Contestants on the all-star season of The Apprentice Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Living people